Docking systems of various configurations are used as a means of transport for passengers, goods and the like between a boat and land, as well as for moorage for boats. Large docking systems, such as used in commercial harbors, which service large boats and/or a large number of smaller boats, typically comprise large, if not massive structures which are typically rigidly anchored into the earth surface at the bottom of the body of water, hereinafter referred to as the bottom surface. A typical arrangement includes a number of wooden, metal or cement pilings which are driven deep into the bottom surface and which support a walkway or the like for people or vehicles at some point above the water, forming what is generally referred to as a pier. Even most of the smaller docks, which service small private boats, typically include a walkway portion which is supported by rigid members which extend either to the bottom surface or some distance into the bottom surface.
The disadvantage of such traditional docking structures with rigid pilings is that they are typically quite expensive to construct and are susceptible to breakage. One example is the docking systems which are used to receive large vessels such as ferries or the like. If the control systems for the boat fail or human error occurs during docking, significant damage to the docking system will occur, which typically will include the pilings being broken off at or near the bottom surface. Repair of such damage takes a substantial amount of time and is quite expensive, since it requires the removal of the damaged pilings and the installation of new ones.
In addition to damage caused by the action of boats against the dock, docking systems can be damaged by severe weather as well. Again, if significant damage to the pilings occurs, the damaged pilings must be removed and new pilings installed.
As an alternative to the above-described docking systems, which due to their inherent rigidity, do provide convenient and reliable access between the boat and land, there are what are known as floating docks, which generally are supported by skid-type pilings and which thus move to some extent with the action of the water. Such docking systems are secured to the land by various conventional means. However, such docks are typically quite unstable, and are subject to a wide range of movement, depending upon the action of the boats using the dock. Also, floating docks, even with the skid pilings, are susceptible to significant damage from a boat, which is out of control or unable to stop. In addition, floating docks are quite susceptible to damage due to adverse weather conditions. They can be moved about by wind and wave action, and may cause damage to adjacent structures as well as themselves being susceptible to damage.
Hence, a reliable docking system is needed which is strong and capable of absorbing reasonably large forces created by docking boats as well as severe weather conditions, without being so rigid that excessive damage is caused when it is struck with very strong force.